


Blood Oath

by Assassino



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Day 3, F/M, Metaverse, Not the reaper, ShuMako Week 2020, shumako
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:15:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22272436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Assassino/pseuds/Assassino
Summary: The Phantom Thieves are on a normal excursion in Mementos when they encounter a shadow of immense power, which begins to attract a horde of other ones. On their last legs, the team has to pull off a miracle.A story written for Day 3 of Shumako Week 2020!
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Niijima Makoto, Kurusu Akira/Niijima Makoto, Niijima Makoto/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40
Collections: ShuMako Week 2020





	Blood Oath

“That seems to be the last of them, Joker!” Haru shouted from afar to the leader of the group.

“Got it. Finish them off!” The team responded to Ren in simultaneous agreement. However, something felt off to Ren. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary but something in the air gave him goosebumps. A strange feeling of uneasiness.

Then a thunderous roar echoed through the dark tunnels several times. The sound rattled Ren’s bones, almost tipping his balance as he slashed a shadow. Ryuji yanked his hammer out of the skull of a dissipating shadow and ran to Ren’s side. “What the hell was that?!”

The others ran to Ren and faced where the noise came from. Makoto spoke up first, “I don’t know but we need to be ready for battle.”

The shockwave of monstrous footsteps grew larger and larger as the walls of the hellish subway tunnel shook more and more. The sound of the steps approached slowly, filling the air around the Phantom Thieves with palpable tension. Each one was like a small earthquake. Everyone readied their weapons with Ren gripping his gun and knife tightly. 

Out from the shadows came a gigantic, hulking amalgamation of shadows. The monster seemed to be humanoid but its disproportionately sized limbs made it look unnatural. Its dark red body was made of disfigured white faces, all of them looking like they were screaming in agony. But no noise came out from the monster, just the sound of its sluggish movement towards the Phantom Thieves. The creature’s head almost scratched the roof of Mementos, each step it made created small craters in front of the group.

“What… is that thing?” Morgana stood shocked and confused.

“Guys! That thing is made of tons of shadows! And it’s super overpowered! We need to run!” Futaba yelled from her floating orb that was Prometheus.

“We can’t! It blocks our only exit!” Yusuke readied his sword towards the monster.

“We need to try and defeat it.” Ren stated calmly to the others.

“Dude, do you see that thing?! It’s massive! We can’t beat something that big!” Ryuji spat out, point his hammer at the monster.

“We have to try!” Makoto balled her hands into fists tightly, darting her eyes up at the massive shadow. “Oracle, see if it has a weak point. Panther, Fox. Provide us artillery fire while the rest of try to find an opening.”

“You heard Queen! Let’s go!”

Ann and Yusuke leaped backwards where Futaba was currently hovering, looking for some point on the beast that could be taken advantage of. Ripping off both their masks simultaneously, Hecate and Kamu Susano-o materializing and raining fire and ice on different parts of the giant. The others separated into two different groups to try and confuse the shadow. Ren and Makoto pelted the monster with bullets on its side, while Ryuji and Haru sprayed more ordinance on the opposite side. Morgana aimed his slingshot at seemingly the creature’s head, which seemed to show the largest of the faces covering him. 

The monster tried to cover itself from all the fire but instead began flailing its arms around desperately. Each swing it took was getting closer to the Thieves, barely dodging the hits. “Oracle! We can’t hold out much longer!”

“I’m trying Joker! I can’t find it!”

Growing frustrated, the shadow morphed its arms in length to reach down on the subway tracks. It ripped off a massive piece of it, with the steel groaning and snapping in an instant. In one swift swing, the monster knocked all Phantom Thieves on the frontline against the wall with great force. The walls of Mementos cracking upon impact. 

“NO! You have to get up!” Oracle shouted while Ann and Yusuke rushed to the aid of their teammates. Unfortunately, the monster was somehow faster. Blasting both of them with overwhelming curse attacks.

With each of the Phantom Thieves down, Ren tried to get up as he saw the shadow charging up for one more attack. He heard Futaba start to yell but his ears were still ringing from the impact. He saw all of his friends on the ground, about to be obliterated by the shadow. Tasting the blood in his mouth and gritting his teeth, Joker clawed at the cement and attempted to get up again. But it was no use. Maybe this was it. Maybe his journey was to end here. So much that was left unfinished.

With the last of his strength, he turned his body to face Makoto who had her hand stretched out to him. Tears in her eyes, Makoto moved towards Ren as much as she could. Just as the subway was about to be blinded in bright light, he took her hand. Mouthing something to her.

_ I’m sorry... _

…….

………..

…………….

“I do not believe you should give up that quickly, Trickster.”

\-------------------------------------------

Ren wasn’t sure if he had actually opened his eyes after believing he had met his end. The darkness shrouded his surroundings. Wandering in the dark, there was a constant anxiety that he would fall through deeper into the void or find something slithering within. Suddenly, his worries were mostly alleviated when a bright blue light in the dark void appeared before him. A light that he had seen before somewhere but he could not remember where. Regardless, it was warm… familiar. Approaching the glow felt like opening through the door of Leblanc and smelling Boss’ coffee. 

The beams intensified, lighting up Ren’s immediate surroundings. He shielded his eyes from the light. But when he turned to his side, Ren noticed Makoto directly next to him. She ran up to him for a hug, almost knocked the wind out of him, “I’m so glad you’re okay…”

Ren wrapped his arms around Makoto, holding her in his embrace for as long as he could. While Ren moved his hands through her soft brunette hair, Makoto buried her face deeper into Ren’s chest. Whenever Ren was met with his darkest moments, he always found comfort in thinking about Makoto. Being with her and holding her felt like home. It didn’t do the strategist justice to say that Makoto Niijima was an inspiration. She always stayed strong and determined in the face of adversity. Even when the odds were stacked against her, she always managed to figure out a plan or strategy… to think it through. It brought Ren immediate relief just knowing she was here with him.

Then the light started to get brighter, almost blinding. It got closer to Ren and Makoto, revealing itself as a small blue butterfly. Then the butterfly spoke in a young girl’s voice.

“You are both not fated to fall here. You do face a great foe indeed, but the special bond you both share with each other is the key to all of your survival. The special bond strengthened by love and passion.”

He looked over to Makoto, whose cheeks looked as red as the veins in Mementos. “What do you mean by that?”

“The blood oath you have created together is unique. A great bond fortified by a deep love. One that gives birth to a new power. A power that you both must learn to harness if you are to save your friends. Listen to the beat of your hearts, in harmony, and you will discover the meaning of my words.”

The cryptic words lingered in Ren’s head. He didn’t know what the butterfly meant. Thinking about it rationally didn’t seem to get him anywhere. Listening to the beat of their hearts. Ren turned his gaze to Makoto, who seemed to be questioning the now unresponsive and idle light. She eventually saw that her efforts were in vain, meeting Ren’s eyes as well.

“It seems that it won’t give us anymore information. I have no clue what it might mean… and this new power.” Makoto placed her hand on her chin, making her signature pondering pose.

Hearts. Harmony. Somehow, it clicked in Ren’s head. The answer seemed to just appear in his mind. He didn’t solve the weird riddle but he had a hunch what it might refer to.

He offered his hand to Makoto, which she raised a brow to. “What are you doing?”

“I think that for us to discover this new power, we need to be in perfect harmony. I don’t know many ways to do that but with a dance.” He smiled. A relaxed and delighted smile. An expression he would only put on for Makoto. “So Queen, would you like to try and dance with me?”

Makoto was always amazed at how cool headed Ren could be. Just moments before, both of them thought they were going to die. Now he wanted to dance with her in this strange blue light. She was fascinated by how calm he was in the most dire situations, never flinching in the face of defeat or danger. It was a bullet point in the long list of things Makoto adored about Ren, “I would love to.”

Ren pulled her close to him. Makoto placed her hand on his shoulder and held his outstretched one. Makoto had never slow danced before but Ren seemed to have some experience, leading her through the steps. She planted her eyes on their feet, trying to guide her own so Makoto wouldn’t step on Ren. Looking at his girlfriend desperately trying not to mess things up amused Ren as he lets out his laughter.

Slightly annoyed, Makoto darted her eyes to Ren and pouted. “I’m trying my best!”

He tried to suppress his laughter, only for a loud chuckle to come out. “You don’t need to try so hard. Just let me guide you.”

Eventually, Makoto conceded and tried her best to not focus on the movement of her legs. Slowly though, she started to get the hang of it. She focused on Ren’s messy hair, his soft but bright smile, those grey eyes staring back hers. He gave her one of his infuriating smirks. Infuriating because Ren always made Makoto flustered when he looked at her that way. But then as she got more accustomed to the flow of the dance, Makoto began to take more control. This took Ren off by surprise. A smile formed on her face, a wide one. A silly one that this boy always seem to force out of Makoto. She even giggled when Ren tried to take back control and pull off a fancy move, but almost tripped in the process. 

Then they both heard it. The beat of each other's hearts. It was like when Ren and Makoto had awoken to their Personas. Yet there was no pain. No mask. No feeling of nails being slammed into your brain. Just the two of them, hearts beating in unison. A homely warmth spreading from their cores. Suddenly, they heard the voice of a new Persona .

_ Laverna _ .

\-------------------------------------------

“Oratorio!” Two voices shouted in unison.

Futaba had shielded her eyes from the anticipated blast but it never came. Then she saw what had happened. Something had saved them from oblivion. Ryuji was the first to stand up, followed by Haru and the others. He stood in astonishment and a wide open mouth as he saw what had just saved them. 

Standing in front of the blast with arms crossed in an X, a giant female figure stood in across from the amalgamation. The coattails of the figure’s dark red coat flapped in the strong wind. Its silver, mechanical arms was blocking the blast from the shadow. From its back extended a large set of black wings. With one push, the figure pushed against the shadow’s blast and retaliated with a curse blast of its own, sending the shadow several meters away. Near the feet of it were Ren and Makoto, mimicking the large woman’s movement.

“Holy shit, what is THAT?” Ryuji shouted.

“That’s… a Persona!” Morgana noticed from the blue flames that orbited around it.

“Laverna! Charge!” From the unison cry of Joker and Queen, Laverna spread its wings. Lifting itself off the ground and flying towards the shadow at an incredible speed. “Gigantic Fist!” With one immense swing, the massive Persona punched the shadow with great force, nailing it to the wall. The entire subway shook from the impact and the screeches of more shadows could be heard from further ahead.

“We need to keep shadows off of Joker and Queen! Then we can take Laverna towards the exit!” Morgana ordered the remaining thieves.

All of them agreed with their new assignments and prepared for battle. Ren and Makoto moved in sync with each punch and attack that they unleashed on the shadow. Almost as if they were communicating telepathically and harmoniously. Laverna was a powerful robot under the command of the two pilots.

As the shadows started to swarm in, the Phantom Thieves held the line while Laverna pushed the amalgamation back. Ryuji’s shotgun blasts echoed throughout the subway as Seiten Taisei rained down thunderstorms on the hordes of shadows. Ann and Yusuke both helped carve a path for Laverna by combining attacks with Hecate and Kamu Susano-o with their respective fiery and icy blasts. Morgana and Haru both cleaved and sliced through the horde, with Noir occasionally gifting the shadows of Mementos with an active grenade. 

In an instant, the amalgamation roared and the shadows ignored the other Phantom Thieves. They started to attach themselves and attacking Laverna like a swarm of bees. Joker and Queen tried to swat away the shadows in panic but Laverna did not respond, standing there unresponsive while the shadows continued to pelt them. Both of them started to writhe in pain and fell to the ground. 

Joker managed to compose himself and spoke, “We need to focus Queen!”

Snapping Queen out of the situation, she agreed. “Right!”

The two nodded to each other. With a quick resync, they stood back up immediately. “Abyssal Wings!”

Laverna spread her wings once again, extending its arms and bringing them together in a swift motion. Black and red ethereal wings followed and clashed together, dispersing a massive wave of curse energy. All of the shadows on Laverna were disintegrated in an instant. 

“There! An opening to the exit! Joker! Queen! Finish off the big one and then we gotta go!”

Joker and Queen nodded to each other again. The amalgamation had been caught in their previous attack and was open for the kill. “Now! God’s Hand!” Laverna charged up one punch, following Makoto and Ren’s movements, then pierced the shadow’s underbelly with its fists. The shockwave of the punch sent all of the surrounding shadows flying and in a confused frenzy. With Laverna’s fist clean through the shadow’s body, the amalgamation slowly began to disintegrate into a puddle of black goo. With the threat now defeated, Ren and Makoto looked up to Laverna. The massive goddess like Persona kneeled in front of them, bowing her head before shimmering into a concentration of light. Unfused, Arsene and Anat returned to them. 

Adrenaline still pumping through their body and the masses of shadows regaining their focus, Joker and Queen ran for the upstairs of the subway. Shadows flew and ran towards their direction. So close that they were almost able to grab Ren’s coattails and Makoto’s scarf.

With seconds left to spare and the click of their phones, they were transported out of the Mementos.

\-------------------------------------------

“Oh man, that was close.” Ann stated, panting and resting herself against the subway wall. The train hasn’t arrived yet so the subway was uncommonly quiet and empty. 

Ryuji was bent down, grabbing his knees and gasping for air. “I’m so beat for today… and the whole week.”

Futaba stood without any exhaustion while Morgana sat in her arms and began to speak, “We should avoid going into Mementos for a while. That big shadow was abnormal. If it wasn’t for Joker and Queen, we would have been goners.”

“How did they summon such a powerful Persona? And together for that manner.” Yusuke pointed out to the others.

Ann scanned the empty subway, “Speaking of those two, where are they?”

The group would have scrambled in a panic, possibly returning to Mementos, if it wasn’t for the soft snores that they heard nearby. On a nearby bench was Ren and Makoto, passed out and supported by each other. 

“Makes sense that a power like that would tire them out.” Morgana spoke as he hopped off from Futaba’s arms.

“We can’t bother them now! They look so cute together!” Ann spoke, delighted by the sight of the two. Ann had always noticed the chemistry between Ren and Makoto. Not only did they support each other as co leaders of the Phantom Thieves, they depended on each other for anything in and out of the Metaverse. It’s no wonder that these two got together, in Ann’s eyes.

The rest of the Phantom Thieves discussed what to do with them, while Joker and Queen both slept soundly with hands joined. Even though their Personas had unfused, the couple could still feel Laverna within their hearts. Always present, always there for as long as their bond stays strong.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Day 3 of ShuMako Week!
> 
> This one is a bit shorter than yesterday's but I do hope you enjoy it regardless! Let me know if you have any comments or criticisms about anything regarding the story! I always want to improve.


End file.
